Freaky Friday
by finalfantasygirl16
Summary: Tifa and Zack are twins. They're siblings. They don't get along. What happens when they switch places? And what's up with principal Sephiroth? Tee-Hee! CloTi. Slight Zerith.


AN: I've missed so much in the world of FF! I feel bad. I've been so busy with Twilight that I forgot to give some love to CloTi fans out there! Gomen! DX

Summary: Tifa and Zack are twins. They're siblings. They don't get along. What happens when they switch places? And what's up with principal Sephiroth? Tee-Hee!

PS. MY FIRST FAN FIC OF '09! WHOO!! XD

Freaky Friday

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_Tifa's Pov: _

_Friday night. Jan. 2nd 2009. 8:00pm. The Golden Star Restaurant:_

_"Now, now, can you please try and get along you two?" Mom pleaded. Dad was coming home today, finally after serving SOLDIER for so long, he gets to come home! He decided to retire. He's only twenty-eight. He's been serving for nine years now... he might go back for his last one to make it ten later on. Anyways, yeah you see, my mom had us when we were sixteen. _

_Our parents got married at eighteen. Oh and when I mean 'Our' parents; I mean mine and Zack's. Yeah, I have an older idiotic perverted brother. He's like ten minutes older. I can't stand him sometimes, no let me rephrase that, I can't stand him at all. It was rare for us to ever get along but being faternal twins did have its ups and downs. Thank goodness I'm the girl. _

_He looks just like Dad. Raven blackish-blue hair and blue-greenish eyes. All the ladies loved him. Sheesh. I took more after my mom, raven-brownish hair and like my dad says, 'beautiful' wine colored orbs._

_Dad was such a romantic. To this day, I can still see strong love in our parents eyes. So anyways that's not my problem. _

_My problem was my brother. I was trying my hardest to behave for our parents. Mom has missed Dad so bad. The whole only-seeing-Dad-every six months-and-only exchanging letters-and email had been hard on us. I sighed, Zack better not get on my nerves for once. _

_I got in the car, Mom was driving. Dad said he would meet use there. Zack sat in the back with me,not even a second later before buckling my seatbelt, Zack had to pinch me! The nerve, sometimes I wish I was the older sibling. "Ow! Stop it!" I yelled as I slapped his shoulder. _

_Zack snickered and licked his hands. Ugh. Disgusting. He slobbered all over it like a dog, saliva making his hand somewhat shinny. Eww, just as I was about to move as far as I could from him, he slapped my arm with his disgusting slobbered hand. That pig! "You're a jerk Zack! Stop!" I yelled slapping him again. _

_"Or else what?" He asked grinning. "Or else I'm telling Mom! MOM! ZACK'S ACTING LIKE A PIG AGAIN!" Ha! There! Hopefully Mom can make Zack stop bugging me. Mom rolled her eyes, I could tell. "Zack, honey, please stop whatever it is you're doing to your little sister" Mom asked politely. Ugh. Little sister? Sheesh, by the way he acts, I'm more like the big sister here!_

_The ride was the most annoying part, or so I thought... We arrived at the restaurant; I was the first one inside, Zack behind me and Mom was still locking the car. We saw Dad immediately by the entrance. "DAD!!" We called out in unison. "Hey kiddies" He ruffled Zack's hair and kissed my forehead. _

_Mom was the last to walk in. "My love" Dad said sweetly to Mom as they embraced. We then went to the main counter, "How many?" An elderly woman asked. Her green eyes never seeming to stop staring at my Dad. "Table for four please" Dad said, he chuckled slightly by the uneasiness of being watched like a hawk._

_Zack laughed, "Mom, better watch out! I think that lady likes Dad!" He gently elbowed Mom. Mom just smiled, "That's nice dear" _

_Mom was never the jealous type. The lady showed us to our table. Zack and I fought for the same chair next to Dad. "Stop it! I wanna sit next to Dad!" Zack hissed. _

_"Over my pile of ashes you worm!" I hissed back. Dad just chuckled, "You guys, please. Play some gil for it!" _

_Gil he says? Of course unlike Zack, I have saved all of my money so if I won - then Happy birthday Teef! My birthday was in May. I can't wait, I grinned. _

_"So how 'bout it?" I asked. Zack smirked, "Deal!" We shook on it -Course I shook his one hand that wasn't slobbered and gross- and flipped a gil._

_"I choose heads and the bet is twelve gil!" I said. _

_Zack had no other choice than Tails. I took out one gil and quickly flipped it. Zack crossed his fingers hoping. I smiled when the gil landed on Heads! _

_"Yes! move it sucker!" I shoved him out of the way and sat next to Dad smiling content. _

_Zack growled and muttered something under his breath. Sounded like, "What's wrong with Gaia?!" or something like that. My brother never made sense and it was rare and shocking when he did. _

_Fifteen minutes later a woman came, she wore a beautiful dragon desgined chinese dress. It was red, black, and gold. I thought that they complimented her well. We ordered our food and drinks from her. Her name was Xiaoyu and her mom was Ling. Mom knew the owners of this place. _

_Ever since Mom and Dad got married, they -meaning Ling and her daughter Xiaoyu- couldn't stop talking about decorating another event for my Mom. Mom could never say no so now guess what? Mom and Dad are renewing their vows and what not. Go through the whole getting married thing again. Xiaoyu and Ling insisted on being the women for the job of provinding food and decorations. Mom just didn't have the heart to tell them that she chose this no-one-knows-american-place-service people. _

_All I know is that we were going to have a lot of fish at the second wedding. Xiaoyu came back with our drinks, Mom sighed in relief thst she hasn't asked about the whole wedding thing but I spoke too soon. Ling, her mom, came to greet my parents. "Oh! Sarah! So do you have a planner? How 'bout you pick me! I do! I do!" Ling smiled. Mom sighed, "Ling, I told you I..." She stared at Dad for some help. He smiled, "Ling, what my wife is saying is that we... might go with someone else this time. We'll tell you if we need you" Dad apologized. _

_Ling stared and then walked of with Xiaoyu yelling sometihng in chinese. Zack laughed, I punched him. "Stop laughing dweeb!"_

_He smirked, and then his eyes got watery. "Zack Fair! Don't you dare!" I whispered sharply at him. He then screamed, "Ow! Tifa kicked me!" Mom and Dad stared of us. _

_"Did not!"_

_"Did too you meanie!"_

_"Liar! liar! your pants are on fire!" _

_"La la la not listening!!"_

_"Ugh! shut up!"_

_"Oh yeah, well stop breathing my air!"_

_"We're sitting next to each other you dork! Besides air is free!"_

_"Not when you're around me! That'll be five gil!"_

_"Five gil?! Over my dead body!"_

_He then grinned. "That can be arranged!"_

_Gah! The nerve! "Act your age Zack! You're almost fifteen for cryin' out loud!"_

_Zack just stuck his tongue out, "So? I'll start acting my age when you stop acting sixty! You old hag!"_

_"Zack and Tifa please stop this instant!" Mom was getting mad. Dad just whistled, making Mom deal with us. We acted like were five or something. I felt ashamed, I was promised myself not to get mad over the little things Zack does to annoy me. _

_We've been fighting since who knows how long. I sighed and got up, I needed to wash my face to cool it. I was getting mad at Zack and before we get kicked out, I want to make sure I was as far away from Zack as possible knowing that he'll get kicked out no less than ten minutes after I head to the restroom._

_"We're you going?" Zack asked. I rolled my eyes, "Restroom"_

_I got up, and not even a few inches away, Zack got up as well. "Will you quit following me! You stalker!" Zack grinned, his expression was of fake hurt, "Me? Moi? Stalk my own sister? Eww, that's as gross as Yuffie stuffing four slices of Pizza in her mouth and then going on a train!" He walked ahead of me, heading to the men's restroom. I rolled my eyes, yes I know Yuffie eating pizza was not a pretty sight but seriously! His metaphors are really lame. _

_Ling was standing in front of the entrance of the men's restroom. She was smiling, Creepy, even for a fifty-four year old woman. The restrooms were wall to wall so no escaping leaving Zack. "Cookie?" Ling asked as she nearly shoved the tray filled with fortune cookies close to Zack's face. He smirked again, seriously what is it about Zack, that he likes to grin and smirk a lot?! It was partically the same thing. My brother was weirder than Genova and Shiva mixed together. _

_He took a fortune cookie and then threw one at my face, "Oops, sorry" He apologized but not before he got a small good laugh at it. "Thanks... jerk" I muttered under my breath. I walked into the restroom, cookie in hand. I decided to open it, I locked the door to the restroom as I didn't want anyone coming in here. Fortune cookies always were my favorite little treat. The small rolled white piece of paper read, __**"Learn from your opposites. Until you don't; the differences will be a burden" **__Okay what the heck did that mean? _

_I shoved the fortune and the cookie into my jean pocket. Suddenly I felt a rumble. Was it my stomach? I know the food wasn't ready yet but I couldn't possibly be THAT hungry. It rumble and shook, until I heard a low growl sound. Okay so that wasn't my stomach or a giant cat. Then the candles in the restroom started to flicker, the lights going on and off, and then the noise of things being shakened. I moved left to right myself, I fell to the ground, I stayed there closing my eyes. I hated earthquakes. "Zack..." I whispered. _

_"Tifa! Tifa! Open up!" I heard a muffled voice call. "Tifa! It's me Zack!" The voice stayed. Zack! I opened to eyes, the shaking had stopped, I quickly got up and ran to unlock the restroom door. Zack looked panicked, I went staright into his arms, his embrace, afraid of what just happened. He patted my head, and clamed me down but just standing there, holding me. "Did you feel it too?" I asked burrying my face into his chest. "Yeah" He replied. _

_After five minutes, I let go, it was kinda weird for us to act all brother-sister sometimes when were were enemies! Okay not really but still. "Come on" He said as he grabbed my hand. We headed back to our table, Everything looked like it was in place. Was it just us or what? Mom and Dad were laughing and waiting for us. The food had arrived, "Didn't you feel something just now?" Zack asked as he sat down. Dad shook his head, "No son, why?" He asked. Zack just shrugged and let it at that. "No earthquake?" I asked mom, who slightly giggled, "Of course not honey" Huh. Weird. I sat back down, Zack was already stuffing his face with food. _

_"Are you sure he's not adopted?" I aske my parents. They first stared at each other and then at Zack who had pieces of rice on his lips and cheek and then they turned to look back at me and laughed. Normal familiy outting right? Wrong!_

_I saw Ling pass by our table, she was grinning, her hands holding a tray of cookies. Xiaoyu right behind her muttering something angerly at her in chinese. _

_Huh, weird again._

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Done!! To Be Continued. I wanted to stop there. This is beginning flashback. Ling and Xiaoyu are actually just one name from a Tekken 4 character I like. I totally can beat anyone when I'm her err... I mean, somtimes. xD

So please R&R! Thankies! Remember: they're always LOVED! :)

Credits: Freaky Friday - the whole plot idea. Me - FFGirl16 for my own twist to it - Tekken 4 - for my fav. character - and finally any other credit I have failed to mention. Oh! and also my friend who helped me with a couple of dialouge for Zack's sticky hands. Thanks Ashley! :D

It's around 3 a.m. so anyways any grammar/punctuation errors - I deeply apologize for!


End file.
